Love Me If You Can
by LuckyInu17
Summary: ......Inuyasha with his memory of the past too fragile for something so obvious to register to him, and Kagome, blinded the mask she has worn for years. What happens when fate tries to fix a broken destiny?


_**Love Me If You Can**_

**Summary:**

Alternate Universe

Kagome and Inuyasha are both members of royal families. When they were children they were best friends, fated to be together forever, until war tears them apart. Years later they meet up again and instantly despise each other. It doesn't occur to either of them, who they really are, Inuyasha with his memory of the past to fragile for something so obvious to register to him, and Kagome, blinded the mask she has worn for years. What happens when fate tries to fix a broken destiny?

**Please please please read despite the terrible summary. I couldn't right a good summary if my life depended on it.**

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

"_Holdin' on thought that we still had a chance_

_Letting go this is the end of romance_

_Broken heart, find your way_

_Make it through just this day"_

_-Chris Isaac- 'life will go on'_

* * *

The following is a letter. Within this letter one shall read of the confusion and heartache one girl has been challenged with. Think carefully about each word, and the passion and conviction each contains. This is not a story for the weak hearted, and there will be no promise of a happily ever after ending. Proceed if, and only if you are ready to learn the truth of a truly twisted tale._

* * *

An Old Friend,_

_Where did it all go wrong? I've forgotten how to trust but the dreams still remain. I abandoned that friendship, but have didn't to realize how much would changed. So much has changed, no I believe everything has. _

_You were always my hero, the one that could set me free from myself, and the only one to ever dance circles around my heart. Thoughts of you always bring a smile to my face, one of those real smiles, and not the plastered mask I have learned to wear._

_I feel the fight quickly leaving my body, as I slowly realize independence is not easily gained. In such moments of weakness I find myself looking back to the times we used to spend together, and images of the adventures we shared run through my mind. Remember our childish jokes that would send us tumbling close to one another, and leave us in positions considered scandalous. God I miss your touch, I miss those times, oh Hell, I just miss everything._

_I'm still haunted by that dangerously, noble gaze of your amber eyes. Such intensity and loneliness they held, and I fell in love with the way they entranced me. I remember the times when our eyes would lock. You could hold my gaze forever, but then the crimson color of our cheeks always took over, and sent us into fits of innocent embarrassment. The laughter escapes my lips even now when I think of how foolish and blind we both were. It amazes me that we did not see the fate the Gods had in store for us. How is it that we never knew that without one another we would be incomplete. I suppose it was easy to not know it back then though, because after all, we did always have each other. It was so long ago, and everything was so much simpler back then, whatever happened we would just go with it, again I suppose that was because we had each other, and we did always boast that we were invincible together. A sentiment more true than either of us will ever realize. I really believe that we could have floated easily through this life by putting our motto to use._

_I'm never going to understand what happened that day, or why they had to take you away. All I know is that the day you paraded out of my life a part of me died. I guess that's a little too morbid, and quite untrue. A part of me didn't die, no, a part of myself just sailed away with you. _

_I have yet to find the joy and happiness of the innocence I lost when your star dimmed, the joy that only you could give me. Our stars, I haven't even dared to let such thoughts leave my lips in so many years. I used to be told how absurd and full of myself I was for believing that a star shined brightly each night for me, and maybe I was, and am because I haven't been able to find our stars since my family gave up searching for you. I truly was such a naive child._

_At night, you often plague my dreams, and every one of them ends the same: _

I see you. You're standing on the balcony outside my room, and brashly run to you. When I reach the edge of my chambers, right where inside meets outside, there is some invisible wall that prevents me from going any further. It won't let me pass. No matter how I beg or plead with the gods, I can not get to you. I fall to my knees, weakened by frustration and confusion, and weep at your feet as you stare down at me, penetrating my very soul with you unwavering gaze. You're so close, and yet so very far. I spare a glance at you, and that's the last thing I see before I wake.

_As the waking world claims me, I watch your figure fade away back into that lost galaxy you have resided in these past years. Every time I wake those beautiful amber eyes burn deeper into my mind._

_It's frustrating that even after all this time I can not forget you. It's childish I know, and my parents tell me daily that a girl so empty of emotion for all but one will never find a man to marry. What they don't understand is that I have no desire to marry just any man. I want to marry for love, and my heart was given away long ago. The only one that I shall ever marry is you._

_Remember the beach, I suppose it's just as beautiful as ever, but I just can't see it anymore. Every time I go there, all I am able to see are those ships that invaded, and took you in their ranks, sailing away. Like it was put on repeat, the image of that day plays over and over again in my mind. My visits there have become a rarity, because I fear I am too weak to handle the guilt that pulses through my body when that day is brought to the surface. I should have tried to do something, anything. That was the first time and last time I will ever listen to you when you say to stay put, well that is if I am ever given the chance to make such a decision again. You must know that I will choose to stand by your side._

_Sometimes I travel down those stairs, walk on that sand, and as I do I see so many things. I see the day you left. I see that day as if we had won. I see us growing up together. I see walking right there next to me on that beach. We're talking about some upcoming ball that we'll both conveniently be 'sick' for or maybe we're talking about a wedding, a wedding belonging to one of us. How silly and ridiculous I am. I shouldn't be doing things like this. Dwelling in the past is for windows and spinsters, even mistresses that have been forgotten, all of which I refuse to become. So I shall plaster on my mask, and tell you that I am perfectly happy._

_I really am happy, I assure you of this. I'm just incomplete. I do enjoy waking up each morning and hearing the birds sing and watching the sun shine through the day. I guess I just wish to say that I miss you, and still feel partially empty to this day. After all, without my other half how could I ever really feel complete?_

_I suppose I should explain that phrase, and I would indeed like to just so I could feel like I was no longer bearing such an immense secret all myself, but alas, I can not. I have learned a lot in the time you have been gone, and one of the things I have learned is that I must do nothing to jeopardize this already off course and broken destiny that is now my life. Forgive me for this, but I have already littered this letter with far too many to clues for me to safely say anymore. So with this I shall bid you farewell, perhaps forever, although I do not wish to leave you with such disheartening thoughts. Remember, my love, each day as you look up at the sun know that I am as well, hopefully that will leave with the notion that has helped me survive for so long, in some ways we will always be connected. Forever, as long as the sun rises and the moon continues her constant cycle, I will always love you._

_Love_

_Forever & Always,_

_An old friend_

_P.S._

_My sincere wishes are that you never come across this letter. I fear that this is my weakness showing through. I have come to learn more than I ever should have known about you, and me and what fate had in store for when the gods created us. If you are reading this, my love, that can only mean that we were not able to fix the change in our destiny that occurred that day, and so I feel I must inform you, that things will only get worse. Be strong, fight hard, and know that I have always loved you._

* * *

Okay can anyone guess anything that's going on right now? Lol. Well I haven't really given you much so here is some help for the future.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Inuyasha is the son of the high king. Kagome's father is a king of one of the sub regions under Inuyasha's father Intaisho( I'll have to check that spelling) anyway. When Kagome and Inuyasha were kids a great war waged between Inutaisho and the neighboring country. In order to send his family to safety Inutaisho sent Inuyasha and his mother to live under the protection of Kagome's kingdom while Inutaisho and his other son Sesshomaru went to fight in the war. However the enemy learned of this, and came and captured Inuyasha and his mother. They were rescued by Inutaisho, but he feared that they would be captured again so the two were sent to a subkingdom created by Inutaisho. Here they are considered to be in the same rank as Kagome and her family. Inuyasha's mother is the queen and Inuyasha lives there as a prince. Here no one knows their true identities of the High Queen and High Prince.

I'll try to explain more through the chapters, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me, but everything will be explained when needed. Until then I hope this is enough background information for you.

* * *

**_I do not own any of the characters in this story!_**

**_I don't own Inuyasha!_**

_

* * *

_

Thanx! Hope you enjoed!

_LuckyInu_


End file.
